1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anchored pillow of L-shaped configuration with the pillow including a correspondingly shaped pillowcase and the pillow including anchoring tabs extending through openings in the pillowcase for detachable connection with an underlying sheet or panel placed on the surface of the bed in underlying relation to a person using the pillow so that the weight of the person on the anchoring sheet or panel will retain the pillow in optimum position with one leg of the pillow being positioned under the user's head at the head area of the bed in a usual position and the other leg of the pillow extending downwardly along the back of a person reclining on the bed thereby providing effective support for the back area of the person using the pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pillows are constructed of a cushioning or padding material of lightweight, resilient construction with the padding material usually being retained in a fabric cover or the like with the pillow being placed in a fabric pillowcase. While conventional pillows provide adequate support for the head of the user, in some instances, conventional pillows do not provide support for the neck and other areas. In view of this, various types of specially shaped and contoured pillows have been provided for use to support the head and neck area when the user is utilizing the pillow in a conventional manner on a bed or when reclining in a chair, travelling in a vehicle or the like. One problem which has continued to exist is the accidental movement of the pillow to a position where it does not provide adequate support and which may actually cause discomfit.